one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mukuro Ikusaba VS Tokaku Azuma
Mukuro Ikusaba VS Tokaku Azuma is ShadowKaras' 8th off season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Mukuro from Danganronpa and Tokaku from Akuma no Riddle. Description It's a contest of skill and talent as the heir to the Azuma bloodline meets the Ultimate Soldier in combat! Which one of these highly skilled teenage fighters will be outclassed? Battle Destroyed city, 7:00 PM Tokaku and her companion Haru ran through the ruins of a once bustling city. Ever since the Tragedy, caused by Junko Enoshima and her insatiable lust for despair, the world had been driven into absolute chaos and anarchy, this city included. Wreckage and flames were everywhere the eye could see. However, Tokaku and Haru had heard rumors of a safe haven put up by the Future Foundation: and that was their current destination. Checking her makeshift map- Tokaku saw that they had almost reached the Future Foundation, safety was near- A gunshot rang out through the air. Tokaku barely managed to shove Haru out of the way. Drawing her knife, Tokaku faced the source of the hostile gunfire. Mukuro Ikusaba, one of the Ultimate Despairs that had driven the world into, well, despair, stood wielding a pistol. She was there on a simple mission. Junko, her beloved sister, had tasked her with retrieving Haru Ichinose for the killing game. Having the wielder of the Primer ability would spice up the game quite a lot, or so Junko thought. And as a result, Mukuro was here to retriever her. "Haru, run." Tokaku commanded. "Hide somewhere and don't come out until I finish this. If I die....run as fast as you can. Go." Haru followed the order and ran away into a nearby building (one of the few that hadn't been reduced to mere wreckage). Mukuro would have shot at her, but with Tokaku on defense, it would have been too risky of a move. Resolving to deal with Haru after Tokaku was dead, Mukuro put away the gun, drew her knife, and prepared for battle. FIGHT! 60 The assassin and soldier circled each other, analyzing the situation, bladed weapons drawn and poised to kill. While Tokaku's katana had the longer reach, Mukuro had the advantage of agility and raw speed- which let her strike first and still have the window of opportunity to dodge any counterattack. The Ultimate Soldier sprung forward and slashed at Tokaku with her knife. In retaliation, Tokaku raised her katana to block, but Mukuro had a counter to such a maneuver. Shifting the angle of her attack ever so slightly, Mukuro's knife slipped past the other blade and left a light graze across Tokaku's left arm. Tokaku let out a cry of pain and batted Mukuro's weapon-wielding hand away, then swung with the katana- but it was a weak one-handed swing that was easily dodged. A blunt and powerful retaliatory force then impacted Tokaku in the stomach. Mukuro's fist made contact and knocked Tokaku into a pile of rubble from a destroyed structure. 50 Tokaku staggered to her feet, returning her katana to it's sheath. She readied her pistol and fired off multiple shots, aiming for Mukuro's head. Mukuro simply parried each bullet in a nonchalant manner, her knife slashing through lead with almost zero effort. At the moment she paused to reload, Tokaku found herself forced to leap over the mount of rubble Mukuro had kicked her into and take cover behind, for a hailstorm of assault rifle fire was Mukuro's next attack method. Despite wielding a long-range weapon, Mukuro saw that her best move was to close the distance and force another close range fight, which she had the advantage in- partly due to Tokaku's fresh wound that weakened her dominant arm. Mukuro bounded over Tokaku's cover and opened fire with a spray of bullets, but at the last second Tokaku rolled to the side and fired a gunshot through Mukuro's shoulder, causing her to drop her gun and fall flat to the ground. 40 Mukuro jumped backward almost on instinct, avoiding another blast from Tokaku's pistol. Tokaku picked up Mukuro's fallen machine gun and squeezed the trigger. This attempt at a ranged attack was a futile endeavor, Mukuro's raw battle instinct let her dodge every single shot as she sprinted towards Tokaku and wrenched the gun out of her hand. Tokaku drew her katana just in time to block Mukuro's close range gunfire, then slashed the machine gun in half with a single stroke. Mukuro drew her knife and parried Tokaku's next blow, then struck with an extremely powerful kick that sent shockwaves rippling through the air, aimed at Tokaku's blade- snapping it in half like a twig. Mukuro brought her foot down in a follow-up attack, slamming Tokaku across the face with her heel and causing blood to trickle from the assassin's mouth. 30 Preparing the'' coup de gras'', Mukuro equipped her pistol and aimed it at Tokaku's prone body. Tokaku sensed the other girl's killing intent and knew she had to act fast- she rolled forward and quickly knocked Mukuro down with a leg sweep. The two fighters wrestled on the ground for a moment or two, until Tokaku pulled out a knife and attempted to go straight for the throat. Mukuro grabbed Tokaku's hand at the last moment and attempted to stab the knife's wielder with her own weapon, but Tokaku broke away from the struggle with a kick to the chest. Mukuro fired her pistol again, however every shot was dodged by Tokaku's honed reflexes. Attacking back, Tokaku threw a trio of throwing knives that all struck true and hit their target: two knives embedded themselves in Mukuro's arm, and one slashed through her pistol, rendering it useless. 20 Tokaku took advantage of this momentum and struck at Mukuro with her melee knife, going for the kill while Mukuro was off guard removing the knives from her arm. While Tokaku's lunging attack was backed with immense speed, and would likely have slain any other opponent, Mukuro Ikusaba was not just any opponent. She was the Ultimate Soldier for a reason. And now, pushed to the limit, her trump card had come out. Mukuro's battle trance activated as soon as Tokaku began to strike. Using nothing but her bare hand, Mukuro stopped Tokaku's knife, ignoring the bleeding that it caused. She then disarmed Tokaku of her knife and brutalized her with a series of kicks and punches, leaving multiple painful wounds and bruises. Mukuro eventually halted the melee onslaught she had unleashed, and readied a submachine gun to deliver the killing blow. 10 Mukuro pulled the trigger. This was a routine procedure. She had ended countless of lives in the name of Ultimate Despair, and in the name of her sister. This was no different. Just another kill- At least, it would have been another kill if Tokaku hadn't barely dodged and kicked the gun out of Mukuro's hands with breakneck speed that even her battle-trance enhanced instincts had trouble keeping up with. Both girls drew their knives and began to duel, their knife-wielding arms appearing as flashes of silver steel that the normal human eye could not keep track of. Eventually, Mukuro's speed won out, and she knocked Tokaku's knife away with a flurry of hard slashes. Mukuro positioned herself behind Tokaku and used her elbow to choke the Azuma girl, setting her opponent up for a neck snap that would end her life in an instant. Despite her consciousness wavering due to Mukuro's chokehold, Tokaku had been in this situation before. She knew exactly how to deal with this. Striking her foor against the ground, Tokaku's shoe heel opened up to reveal her ace in the hole- an electric taser-like weapon attached to the heel. She brought up said weapon to Mukuro's back and let the electricity do it's job. Thousands of volts seared Mukuro's body and forced her to relinquish hold on Tokaku. This proved to be the instrument of Mukuro's downfall, for once the soldier's grip faltered, Tokaku broke free and attacked with a quick slash to the throat. Mukuro attempted to raise her hand to block it, as her battle trance allowed her to react to such attacks, but the electricity coursing through her body and the knife wounds on her arm made her physically incapable of actually taking action. Therefore she could do nothing but watch as Tokaku's knife ripped through her throat, spurts of blood flowing from Mukuro's death-wound. Junko....is this what despair feels like?' ''were the Ultimate Soldier's last thoughts before everything went black and she made the transition from a human to corpse. '''KO! This melee's winner is......Tokaku Azuma! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees